


Supernatural Random Word Drabbles

by akimikono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Random Word Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimikono/pseuds/akimikono
Summary: Very short Supernatural drabbles based on random one-word prompts.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Whale (Dean & Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FFN in 2013. Edited for any minor grammatical errors and split into chapters.

**Word: Whale**

* * *

Cas squinted his eyes as salty air hit him in the face even though he was huddled behind Dean to stay out of the wind. The boat sped along, waves crashing carelessly along the bow, spraying both men's pant legs.

"There!" Dean shouted, pointing out towards the dark waves. Cas strained to see the gray lump rolling in the water. "There's a whale!"

Cas glanced at Dean who was excited at the sight and thought to himself how simple it was – whale watching, yet it brought the hunter great joy. He decided not to tell him that it was really just a large fish Dean had spotted. Perhaps they'd go again. Maybe next time they'd see an actual whale.


	2. Sale (Dean & Cas)

**Word: Sale**

* * *

The sign outside the store said "EVERYTHING GOES". Dean perused through the bins marked clearance, pushing a tiny shopping cart. He had picked out small knives, glass bottles, kitchen supplies and enough crafting beads to create rosaries for all of Rome. Cas approached the cart holding a small ceramic angel statue. Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You want it?"

"Yes. It reminds me of my brothers – the ones still alive... still in Heaven... It's on sale."

"Yeah Cas, I got that. Put it in the cart."

Cas gently placed the statue in the basket, nestling it between rags and a box of gauze bandages. He knew it'd be safe there while he went off to look for other things. Dean would look after it.


	3. Bulldozer (Dean & Cas)

**Word: Bulldozer**

* * *

Cas stood stock still, staring in horror as he watched the man in orange guide heavy machinery over the piles of dirt and destruction. Just a week ago there had been a botanical garden with fountains and cement benches and a huge shade tree that had been a quiet haven for the angel. Now there was a gaping hole surrounded by muddy hills. A bulldozer rolled over discarded branches and bushes. Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"C'mon Cas. Let's go."

The angel turned and trudged off in silence, head dropped. For the first time, he felt utter disappointment in the human race and complete despair at the loss of his haven. He decided not to spread his sorrow and refused to talk to Dean. It didn't help to ease the pain.


	4. Pastry (Dean & Cas)

**Word: Pastry**

* * *

The rows of golden desserts gleamed under the glass dome counter. They all looked so delicious, Dean couldn't decide on one. His eyes scanned over each one again until he happened to spot the one in the corner that he'd previously overlooked. The tiny cardstock sign read, "Apple Pie" and that was it, but it _wasn't_ a pie. It was some type of fruity, flaky dessert with a crust, but not a pie. He asked for a sample of the mysterious pastry. It was sweet and tart and very delicious.

'Yes', he thought, 'Cas will like this.' He bought a box full as well as a real pie, 3 slices of New York-style cheesecake and 10 cake pops (for Sammy) and headed out to the motel, eager to share his new discovery with his angel.


	5. Satan (Dean & Sam & Cas)

**Word: Satan**

* * *

Cas threw the book of spells onto the table between the two Winchesters. They jumped at the noise and turned to look at the angel. He looked very angry and began pacing.

"It's not witches we're dealing with."

"Then what is it?" Sam questioned.

"Not what. Who."

"Alright, who?" Dean replied with an attitude.

"Lucifer."

Both of the boys stiffened.

"Wait, Lucifer? As in..." Sam began.

"As in the King of Hell?" Dean nearly shouted. "We're up against Satan?"

"Yes," Cas replied bitterly and stared out the motel window. "But don't worry. I'll get Balthazar and we can fight him. We won't fight this one alone."

"Cas, no -" Dean started but stopped at the sound of fluttering wings. Cas was gone. He sighed deeply and leaned back on the chair. "Dammit, Cas."


	6. Shooting (Dean & Cas)

**Word: Shooting**

* * *

Dean ducked behind a dumpster as bullets rained down on him. He groaned in pain and clutched his arm as blood poured from a fresh wound. He poked his head around to see if they'd let up then pulled back as a bullet whizzed by his head and ricocheted off of a brick wall. He slumped against the wall and sighed. His head rolled to the side and he sat up quickly. Cas was standing in the alley, watching him.

"Cas! What the -"

"Stay there Dean." He turned and looked at the three shifters that glowered back. They aimed their guns and began firing. Each one either bounced off or stopped midair and dropped to the ground.

"What are you?!" one shouted in anger.

"An angel of the Lord. Now, please... stop shooting."

They continued their rampage on the brunet man.

"Please," he begged again, "stop."

When they didn't, he regretfully raised his hand. A bright beam of light appeared and filled the dark alley. The light faded and the shifters were gone. Cas turned his head to Dean.

"You can come out now, Dean. You're safe."

Dean hesitantly stood and slowly hobbled into the alley towards Cas. He stared at the angel who turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, are you alright -"

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug.

"You came."

"Of course Dean. You were in trouble and I -"

"Thank you."

A moment of silence. Cas gently placed his hands on Dean's back. "Of course."


End file.
